


Flesh

by 72yizhong



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Summary: ◎金枪架空，即吉尔伽美什×迪卢木多◎菇凉的吸血鬼闪×魅魔刷（黑）◎主仆设定，因为不是个正经刷，所以请脑补黑刷_(:з」∠)_◎疑似R18（。）





	Flesh

『Push up to my body,  
sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, taste the flesh』

Flesh

随着地球的自转，这座城市将沉入昏线以下，迎来北半球夏季的夜晚。  
在科技革命之前，人类与恶魔平分晨昏，然而科学的智慧之火却点亮了长夜，让脆弱的人类得以征服曾经未知的黑暗。  
正如今夜一般灯火不歇。

女子穿着质地轻薄的短裙，胸前的纽扣解开了三枚，慷慨地展露着年轻而曼妙的曲线，她的同伴已经沦陷在震耳的节奏与炫目的灯光中，只有女子独自一人坐在吧台旁。她用指尖摩挲玻璃杯的杯口，视线锁定早已看中的猎物。  
那是一位同样独处的男人，也许是曾经染过，他的头发是毫无杂质的白色，它们被发胶向后拢起，露出耳垂上闪闪发亮的金钉，只有一缕发丝垂在额前，成为了引人注目的异数。  
“先生。”女子端起酒杯，走到男人的面前，“请问我可以做在这里吗？”  
男人抬起头注视着女子，微笑道：“可以。”  
酒杯中残存的冰块碰撞着玻璃，发出近乎破碎的声响。

即使已经临近午夜，街灯也依旧照耀着这个城市，人造之光无声地守护着它的受益者，女子却毫不犹豫地走出了它的怀抱。  
她捏着男人留给她的纸条，按照上面的地址走进一条寂静的小路。  
“我很期待你的到来，”男人离开前，在女子的手背上轻轻印下一个吻，“但是来的时候，不可以被别人发现哦。”  
女子谨记男人的嘱托，只身站在了一栋民宅的门前，她按下门铃，前来开门的果然是那个男人。  
“是一个人来的吗？”男人轻声问道，同时将女子迎进屋内。  
“是的。”女子动情的环上男人的脖颈，迫不及待地要送上了自己的双唇。然而在这之前，她被从背后扼住了喉咙。  
那是一双不带温度的手，死死地从后面掐住她的咽喉，她本能地想要求救，却连呼吸都无法畅通。她挣扎地看向男人，男人却微笑着退开了她身旁。  
“请慢用，我的主人。”男人温柔而谦恭地说。  
这是女子听到的最后一句话。  
随即痛苦和黑暗吞没了她。

直到手下的脉搏不再跳动，吉尔伽美什才放开了掐着女子脖颈的手，失去支撑的躯体以一种扭曲的姿态摔在地板上，吉尔伽美什却不屑于多看一眼，而是径直走向站在一旁的迪卢木多。  
“你又让她们碰你了。”吉尔伽美什钳住迪卢木多的下巴，被鲜血染红的双唇吐出不满的话语。  
迪卢木多小心翼翼地伸出舌尖，舔去了吉尔伽美什唇角的残血。  
“请您惩罚，我的主人。”

 

自从科学的智慧之火点亮长夜，恶魔再也无法独享黑暗，他们面临着前所未有的危机，为了继续存在和整个种族的延续，魅魔选择了与吸血鬼结盟，他们分享同一个猎物，吸血鬼吸食血液，而魅魔夺取精气。  
迪卢木多就是因此而存活的魅魔，然而他们却与其他的同盟有些不同，不仅是指迪卢木多所效忠的是吸血鬼之王吉尔伽美什，更因为他早已不从人类身上夺取精气，他所存活的依凭和养料，全是由吉尔伽美什所赐予。

吉尔伽美什将迪卢木多仰面推倒在宽大柔软的床上，他直接撕裂了迪卢木多的衣襟，方才扼住生命的手指灵活地在他的胸膛上游走。吉尔伽美什同时俯下身，吻住迪卢木多的双唇，尖利的獠牙咬破了口腔内壁，吉尔伽美什吮吸着迪卢木多的血，直到熟悉的气息掩盖了之前吸食的血味。  
“真甜。”  
吉尔伽美什用舌尖舔过迪卢木多的下唇，被他咬出的创口很快就愈合到消失不见。  
魅魔的血本身就有催情的作用，虽然吉尔伽美什完全可以抵御其中的魔力，但是在他看来这无疑给这场性事增添了情趣。  
彼此的衣物被残破地丢到床下，迪卢木多的双腿主动环上了吉尔伽美什的腰身。  
“哦？你已经这么迫不及待了吗？”吉尔伽美什顺着脊椎，摸索到迪卢木多身下隐秘的后庭，那是只有他才能造访之地。  
“请赐予我活下去的资格，我的主人。”迪卢木多说道，深红的眼底涌现深爱与深信的光。  
他的生命，他的欲望，他的血与肉，全部属于吉尔伽美什。

END


End file.
